kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Enslaver
Overview Enslaver is a sentient life-form imprisoned on earth by an alien race for unknown reasons. Enslaver has a unique biology which mimics organic systems, but which does not conform to any of the basic underlying commonalities which define life as we understand it on Earth. He does not eat, breath, or eliminate waste - he generates massive electrical current internally through an unknown method. He can regulate the rate at which this energy is generated - dropping into a catatonic state for extended periods (similar to hibernation) or generating enough excess power that it must be aggressively discharged through his skin. Origin Enslaver was brought to Earth as a prisoner several hundred years ago. Enslaver was developed as an experiment in long-distance travel & organic efficiency. He is totally self-sufficient, requiring no food, water, air, or special environmental conditions to survive. He appears to have no social elements in his behavior, though he is clearly sentient. Living things are all part of a unified system - life depends upon other forms of life. But once Enslaver broke with that system, he began to view all life as an irritation. He now barely distinguishes between an outcropping of lichen and a herd of Zebra. He has great contempt for all life, and will indiscriminately eliminate life in large swaths of land to make himself more comfortable. It was this behavior which necessitated his exile from his home world. Enslaver spends years at a time in a slow-metabolism state similar to a hypnotic trance, or a hibernating bear. His energy production drops to nearly zero during these times, and he remains motionless. It takes him several days or weeks to emerge from this state into his full combat potential. He seems to intensify energy production during battle - excess energy takes the form of electricity, which Enslaver uses liberally in combat. When energized his movements & speed are enhanced. Enslaver does not age, and given eternity it is likely that he would eventually achieve his goal of elimintating all life from the planet Earth. Although he disappears for decades at a time in alien hibernation, Enslaver is considered to be one of the greatest ongoing threats to the planet. Energy System Enslaver's energy system is a massive mystery to human scientists. Unlike every other living thing known, Enslaver appears to generate energy without burning fuel, consuming oxygen, or absorbing light. The rate at which he generates power varies quite significantly - presumably Enslaver himself has some measure of control over the process. It is speculated that Enslaver's entire body acts like an electron moving through the universe's magnetic field - that movement is what drives his biology. His rate of energy build-up does seem to increase when he is more active, and can decrease when he is more passive. As he builds up internal reserves of energy, he moves faster and builds energy at a greater rate. Ranged Combat Enslaver can project targeted blasts of energy from multiple points on his body, though he generally prefers to channel power into his opponents through direct physical contact. For a massive cost, Enslaver can radiate so much energy around his person that solid materials begin to weaken and crumble into dust at a microscopic level. Grappling Enslaver has average grappling prowess. He can channel powerful electrical current into his opponents - which can be used to break out of a clinch, or as a method for dealing additional damage to a held opponent. Melee Combat Enslaver is a quick, versatile, and deadly melee combatant. His long tail and extensible claws allow him to follow-up attacks with long sequences of strikes for huge damage, and he can deal as much damage with electrical boosts as he does with physical impacts. Enslaver's attack speed and movement abilities increase as his internal power recharges - allowing him to build up into a blinding blur of arcing energy and whirlind edges. Enslaver's claws & hands extend into full whips, which can be used at medium range to engage opponents or channel electrical power. He cannot use these elongated limbs to initiate a grapple. Weakness Enslaver builds significant momentum during battle, achieving a flow between energy gain and energy expenditure. Disrupting his attack patterns with heavy defense can throw off this balance - leaving him slowed & vulnerable. Enslaver is immune to organic toxins & poisons, but his slow healing makes him quite vulnerable to high-energy attacks. If his energy drops too low, he cannot perform even basic healing & defense regeneration until his energy reserves recover. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Enslaver literally needs nothing and nobody else. He has no interest in other living things. He does not roar or posture the way a social animal might - he does not attempt to frighten or intimidate his foes. He barely notices them, because all life is beneath him. *Combat Focus: Enslaver is very focused on melee combat - especially chains using his electrical power to increase damage and speed. *Special Considerations: Enslaver's tentacle arms are never extended during idle states - they always fully retract before the end of an attack animation. Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Male kaiju Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Gun Metal Grey Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Alien